1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a non-transitory recording medium, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases in which a user wants to confirm a print image of print data before performing actual printing on papers. For meeting the need of the user, print management software and an application which have a preview function are known in the art. Because it takes time to generate and display a preview image of a specified page every time a page is specified, a technique which has previously stored preview images of pages other than the specified page is known in the art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-162422 discloses an image forming apparatus which displays a preview of relevance according to output forms between a plurality of pages when outputting images of the pages.
The image forming apparatus, which displays the preview of the relevance according to the output forms between the pages, analyzes the relevance based on setting information of print data, and generates a preview image including the pages having the relevance as a group.
The above described preview function generates the preview images of the pages other than the designated page, and reduces the time required for displaying the preview image in a case in which a preview image to be displayed has been generated. Thus, the above described preview function can increase preview images whose times required for displaying are short by having generated many preview images previously.
However, having generated many preview images previously makes a processing load and a volume load larger. Further, it is a waste to generate and store the preview images not to be displayed.